Yip Returns
Yip Returns is a Happy Horror Show episode. In this episode, Bun gets a tooth transplant and soon becomes his past self Yip, a carnivorous bunyip. Starring Roles #Bun Featuring Roles #Tarsy #Musky #Puffy #Germy #Daydream Appearances #Taily #Candys Plot Bun is sitting on his bed, poking the ends of his tusks. He sighs, and remembers his past. He checks his bank account and sees he has enough money for tooth transplant. He smiles, and runs to the hospital. At the hospital, Germy inspects Bun's jaw, and gets teeth out of Candys' jaw, and slowly forces them into his mouth. Bun keeps screaming, and as he screams, his teeth get tighter, and soon, he has a full jaw of teeth. He wipes his tears and looks at himself in a mirror. He makes an evil smile at Candys' corpse, and rips it to shreds and eats her corpse. He wants more, so he smiles at Germy, who backs away slowly. Slashing and screaming is heard as the screen faded to black. Yip gets onto a bus stop, showing the viewers his full set of sharp teeth. He sees Taily, and bites off his tail, where he bleeds to death. He eats his tail, and sees Daydream. Daydream us just looking at the stars, until he looks to the left and sees Yip. Yip appears in his eyes, and he shrieks and then runs. Yip chases after him as fast as he could to the mall, until a huge crowd blocks him. He opens his mouth, and within seconds, shreds through a line of characters. He soon stops, and sees Puffy. He bites off his arms, and Puffy runs away. He chases him, and actually catches him pretty quickly. He pounces on Puffy, and shreds him up to the bone, where he is left a skeleton. He eats his meat, and sees Tarsy ordering a bun. He takes his bun, and eats it whole. He then goes on to eating Tarsy. Yip laughs maniacally as he is in the middle of a crowd. Musky is seen staring at Yip, who tries to crack his shell with his teeth, only for his teeth to shatter, except for two; two fangs meant to be tusks. He yells "NOOOOO" in clear English, and orders a bun, returning him back to his normal self: Bun. Meanwhile, Daydream is seen with a knife, ready to kill Yip, only to drop his knife in a pit of tar. Deaths #Candys dies an unknown reason. #Germy is murdered by Yip. (offscreen) #Taily bleeds to death. #A huge line of GTF's are shredded by Yip. #Puffy is chewed down to a skeleton. #Tarsy is eaten alive by Yip. Trivia #This episode shows Bun ate people before losing his teeth. #A similar scenario happened to Bun in The Tusks, where he loses his teeth to a turtle character. #Taily endures a similar death in Nobody Traps the Tail. #Yip, like real life bunyips, eat meat. #This episode marks Tarsy's 50th death. Category:Fan Episodes Category:Halloween Category:Happy Horror Show